Heart: Dark! France x Reader
by Arelene1999
Summary: A lonely house. A scared reader. A pyscho France. What does Horror fan need? And yes, A weird and insecure writer. A dedication to Ms. Daniele Drakens.


**Hola! Arelene here. How ya doing? Good, I guess. I am neither happy, nor sad and of course not at all **_**HUMBLE **__**;)**_**! Okay. This fan fiction is a dedication to My Sister from another Mother, Danny. Hope you like it. I don't own anything. If I did, then I won't be in India, Rather I would be in Japan plus Danny would have been the beastie of Roderick **(Austria). **Please, Please, Please... REVIEW. I will be waiting for your reviews. **

Xxx

_Heart:__** dark! France x reader**_

You were running up the stairs, nearly tripping. You were regretting that _you_ actually let _him _in. If you knew that all that sweet talk was just to come to your house when you were alone then you certainly wouldn't let him in. Of course, you didn't really have the slightest idea that the perverted French guy wasn't only a perv, but, also a psychopathic French man.

You ran into the nearest room and locked the door. You sat against the door and cried. _**"Why? Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me. (Name) don't do this. Oh! I get it now. We are playing Hide and Seek, no? I always liked your childishness," France**_ shouted as he banged on the door. "Go_** away! I hate you, France. Go away. Leave me alone. You don't love me. If you did then you wouldn't be doing **__**THIS!**_ _**"**_, you shouted back. The bangings on the door stopped. You heard France running somewhere. Suddenly you realized where and what he was trying to do.

You opened the window of that room. You heard a few kicks on the door of the bathroom. Your guess was right. He ran into the master bedroom, and tried to get in that room via the common bathroom. You looked out of the window to find the nearest pipe to climb down. You felt a sharp pain on your shoulder region. You turned to your right side and saw a knife stuck on the window sill, with piece of the shirt you were wearing. You looked at your shoulder and saw blood staining your shirt. You heard France laugh like a maniac. You turned towards the direction and saw France looking at you from the bathroom window. _**"Tut, tut, tut," he**_ clicked his tongue and continued,_**" You are hurt. The penalty was good. What do you think, mademoiselle? You should be careful."**_ With that you saw him vanishing in to the room. The next moment you heard a '** click** ' sound. Then you again heard the same sound for some time.

"_**Mon amour, I am..."**_ France said as he entered the room where **(Name)** was supposed to be, but, she wasn't there. The door of the room was open. The window was open. _**"Where is she?" **_France thought, as he pulled the knife from the window sill. He put the knife in to the back pocket of his jeans and he looked around very carefully. _**"Where could she be?"**_ He thought as he sat on chair thinking. Suddenly he noticed something. An evil smirk came on his face. He stood up and he sang in a very low voice _**" Here I come, Mon Cher."**_

You were down stairs. Hiding under the kitchen shelf. You could hear that Crazy Psycho trotting and hopping down the stairs singing, that he was coming for you. You heard the kitchen door opening. You held your breath hoping that he won't find you. But, your god was not in your side. The moment you thought that he actually left the kitchen, he bent down and grasped your hand. You would never forget his face. His face didn't hold his '** I am perv **' smirk or his smile, or any features you would see on his face normally. He gave you a fake smile, as if, he was saying that everything would be all right, but slowly his smile curved in to an evil grin that made you really afraid. You kind of guess what could happen to you, and you tried to be brave about it. You were no more hiding under the shelf; you were being pulled by France in to the nearest room.

You were sitting on the chair, your hand and leg tied and a handkerchief gagged in your mouth. France stood behind you as he hummed a tune. You felt his hand on your hair and neck._** "You are a feisty one, you know that?"**_ He asked you. _**"Oh! My mistake you can't talk right now." **_ He rested his chin on your shoulder and slowly inhaled your scent. _**"Mmmm. Vanilla. You have a nice taste, mon amour,"**_ he said and nuzzled a bit on your neck. You were getting choked. Maybe, he understood it and pulled away the hanky out of your mouth. _**"Why (**__pant) __**are **__(pant)__** you doing**__ (pant)__** this France?" **_ You asked between your pants. _**"Why I am doing this, you ask. I will tell you." **_You felt something on your cheek. It was cold. You looked through the corner of your eyes, a silver thing. A knife. You felt a sharp pain on your cheek. You turned your head and saw France licking your blood off the blade. _**"Sweet,"**_ he said. He was now standing in front of you. He pulled another chair and sat in front of you. _**"You never cared about me. You were friends with all three of us, then why that favorites thingy. You always said that we were equal, no?" **_The knife was in front of your stomach. _**"Then came that good for nothing guy. You looked only at him, talked with only him, and spent time with only him, him, him, and only HIM! I HAAAATE HIM!" **_ He shouted. You never heard him shouting so loud. _**"He didn't deserve you, so I did what a **__**Nice**__** friend would do." **_ The way he emphasized on the word '** nice** ' was enough to give you Goosebumps. You asked, _**" What did you do to **_**(Boyfriend's name or any guy whom you hate :p)**?_**" "What do you think? I killed him. Doesn't that explain why he was not meeting with you. Doesn't it? If I can't..." **_ he stopped midway and looked away. You were shocked. You had read many stories about lovesick guys and stuffs but never in your nightmares did you think that France, your bestie, was one of them. The blade was in front of your chest. Hardly a cm away._**" If I can't have your heart, no one will. I want your heart." **_

_**The End?**_

_**(A/N): **__** First of all, I would like to show my gratitude to Daniele Drakens, My sister, Thank you for encouraging me when I wrote the draft of this story. Thank you! :) And yes, I thought about the Idea you gave me, I will do it. Roderick x you is coming anyway. That 2 thingy are coming too. Wait for me sweetie :)**_

_**In case you are what I will do and what are the 2 thingy Ideas, you got to wait for it. There is a saying in My MOTHER TONGUE: **__**Waiting bears the sweetest fruits**__**, so let's wait. Review and review. Love you all who read the story and probably enjoyed it. Requests will be accepted. Thank you!**_


End file.
